Augmented Reality (AR) enhances a person's current perception of reality with computer generated output with, for example, sound, video and graphics. AR gives a live view of a physical, real-world environment where objects in the environment are augmented. Artificial information about environment and associated physical objects can be overlaid on the real world. With the help of AR, information around the real world becomes interactive. AR technologies have been enhancing interaction of users with the real world using computer generated virtual objects. Moreover, usage of AR to promote products with interactive AR applications is becoming common. Shopping environment using AR, however, poses more challenges.
Various traditional methods of advertising exist, for example, light box advertising, posterior or exterior wall advertising, and out-of-home advertising. However, the traditional methods have only fixed content that are displayed to the user. Further, advertisements are not interactive with the user. Interactive advertisements stills remain a challenge.
In light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need to dynamically provide advertisements in an augmented reality environment.